


Mære's Song

by 01blackcat02



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01blackcat02/pseuds/01blackcat02
Summary: These nightmares are driving him insane! If only he could just get one good night of rest, he'd be able to see what was real and what was false.





	Mære's Song

Arthur’s brows furrowed as sweat ran down his forehead. His wet hair a mess from tossing and turning in his sleep and his body jerked a few times as if pushing something away. Quiet mutters of ‘no, no’ echoing softly in the room. A long dark shadow loomed in the dark corner before it jumped straight at him. 

“No!” Arthur shouted as he sat up in his bed. 

His chest aching and his heart beating too fast as he panted. His eyes darted around the dark room searching for the thing that attacked him. Finally his gaze settled on his husband peacefully sleeping beside him.

Alfred's serene face deep in sleep, mouth half open and slightly drooling, as the American snored.

Arthur took a deep breath and exhaled, wiping the sweat from his brow, before getting out of bed.

He walked to the bathroom, leaving the door half closed so the light didn't disturb Alfred. 

Arthur opened the tab and splashed cold water onto his face a few times before looking up at his reflection. 

His hair stuck out on all sides, gross and wet from sweat. Deciding he wasn't going back to sleep tonight Arthur stripped from his sleep pants and underwear before getting in the shower to wash away the nightmare.

* * *

 

“You didn't sleep well?” Alfred yawned and stopped to stretched when he walked into the kitchen.

Arthur was well awake by then. He watched the morning light from the sunrise creep into their living room slash kitchen, filling their home with light that banished the nightmare away with the new day.

Alfred walked to Arthur, seated at the kitchen counter, and kissed him good morning before picking up the pitcher of brewed coffee to pour himself a cup. 

“No. I woke around four, and couldn't fall back asleep.” Arthur replied. He took a sip of his own coffee, black, before looking back at his laptop. He was researching old folklore tales as inspiration for his novel.

Alfred mixed in his four teaspoons of sugar and poured in the milk stirring until the black coffee turned a light beige. He took a few sips tasting the sweetness and hummed in satisfaction.

“No breakfast yet, right?” Alfred asked as he pulled out a skillet from the cupboard. 

Arthur shook his head. “No. I was waiting for you. Cus’…”

“Right, right.” Alfred cheerfully said waving Arthur’s excuse away. “Bacon and eggs sounds good? Yeah?” He asked as he opened the fridge to fish out the needed ingredients without looking at his husband.

“Sounds good, love.” Arthur took a sip of his coffee and cringed at the bitter taste, but his eyes were flying over the text as his mind went further and further away into the wild world of fantasy.

Witches and demons. Fairy tales mixed with a modern twist. So many possibilities yet none seem to fit his need. The thing that inspired his imagination and fueled the story to give it life.

With his mind buzzing at the possibilities, Arthur didn’t notice right away when Alfred at some point started to hum as he cooked their meal. The soothing sound of his voice fluttering on the back of Arthur’s mind as he read the fables. The humming, a link to the real world.

“A dream?” Arthur muttered.

“What's that?” 

Arthur jumped back as a plate of bacon and eggs was dropped before Arthur’s face, startling him from his computer.

“Nothing,” he closed the laptop and pushed it away allowing Alfred to place the plate down. “Thanks.” He accepted the fork which Alfred handed to him. “Just research for the book.”

Taking a bite Arthur hummed in approval his stomach growling from hunger sustained only by coffee while he waited for Alfred to wake up.

“Still working on that book, huh.” Alfred bit into his own food and chewed thoughtfully. “You've been working on it for some time now. Any progress?”

“Yeah. I’ve wanted to write it for so long now. Seems like forever actually.” Arthur bit into the hot bacon chewing thoughtfully before continuing. “But, it's proving to be difficult lately.” He swallowed and took another bite.

“What do you mean?” Alfred asked as he grabbed maple syrup and poured it over his bacon.

“There's just…” Arthur chewed his bacon slowly, thinking on how to properly word it. “There's this disconnect. I can't seem to find a resolu-” 

A distant ringing echoed in his head as his vision blurred. Next thing he knew, Arthur found himself on the couch looking up at Alfred's worried face. 

“Christ! You scared me! Are you okay?” Alfred brushed Arthur's hair back, feeling his forehead.

Arthur sat up head slightly spinning, but pushing Alfred’s hand away. “Yes. Sorry. I'm not sure what happened. I’m  _ fine _ .” He pushed Alfred’s hands away again as the Brit tried to compose himself. 

Alfred sat down beside Arthur rubbing his back in comfort. 

“You're probably just sleep deprived.” Alfred said as he looked at Arthur with concern. “Go get some rest, babe, your book can wait. Okay?” 

“I guess.” Arthur looked back at the table that still had their cooling food and his laptop. “I just feel like I'm not making any progress. If I sleep now...”

“Well, you can't possibly write anything good with this much lack of sleep.” Alfred pulled Arthur up from the couch. “Go get some sleep. I'll clean up before heading out for work. Your laptop can wait a few more hours.” Alfred grinned and leaned in to kiss his husband.

“Thanks love.” Arthur smiled and returned the kiss. This wonderful man, what has he done to deserve him? “I love you, darling.” Arthur said once he pulled away.

“Love you too, babe. Now go.” Alfred grinned. 

As Arthur climbed up the stair he paused mid step hearing Alfred hum again as he cleaned the dishes.

The tune was sad and slow with a tinge of anguish and heartbreak. Almost like a mourning song. 

And completely unlike the usually cheerful Alfred.

* * *

 

He was hiding.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, feeding his fear but doing all it could to keep Arthur alive and out of harm's way. 

The room he was in was cold and dark. 

Arthur was panting. He felt something wet running down the side of his face. When he wiped the wetness away, his hand was covered in red. Arthur almost stopped breathing. He stared at his blood covered hand, choking on the air he couldn’t quite breath in. 

‘nonononono’

At first he couldn’t figure out who’s voice he heard, but then it struck him that it was his own echoing in the dark.

He tore his gaze away from his hand, ignoring the wetness creeping down his head. 

“This is not real.” Arthur knew he was dreaming. “I have to wake up.” He clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms. “Wake up. Wake up. Wake up now!”

A loud bang and distant yelling echoed in the distance.

Arthur closed his eyes. 

“It’s not real.”

He opened his eyes again and found himself in the middle of a hallway staring into the darkness.

“It’s not real.”

He muttered again, his voice shaking with fear.

The darkness seemingly moved as if in challenge, it’s shadows creeping closer.

“Wake up!”

* * *

 

Arthur gasped and sat up only to be met with resistance as something was trying to keep him down.

He struggled. Thrashing and pushing at the thing holding him.

“Okay. It’s okay! Arthur! It’s just me.”

Arthur stopped struggling and opened his eyes, not realizing he had them closed all this time.

“Alfred?” He quietly asked and looked over to his husband to make sure it was him.

“Yes, it’s just me.” Alfred grabbed Arthur’s hand, rubbing his thumb over Arthur’s sweaty hand. “You were having a bad dream again. I was trying to wake you up.”

Arthur looked around their dark bedroom. The shadows in the corners, not as menacing as in his dream but still too dark and sinister. 

Panic and fear rose from his belly up his throat and Arthur felt like he was going to throw up. He turned away from Alfred and curled into himself trying to suppress the feeling.

“I feel like a bloody child.” Arthur finally grumbled after letting Alfred pet his back for an unknown length of time. He reached out and grasped Alfred’s hand to hold it, their fingers interlacing.

“We can get a nightlight for you.” Alfred tried to offer a solution but Arthur just grumbled.

“Don’t be daft.” 

Not having anything better to propose Alfred pulled Arthur up into a hug, and despite the Brit’s initial reluctance he allowed Alfred to hug him, enjoying the feeling of safety his husband provided. 

Alfred sat in their bed and rocked Arthur gently back and forth until his husband fully relaxed in his arms.

“Besides,” Arthur yawned and nuzzled into Alfred’s chest, “it won’t help these…” He stumbled. “I don’t know why I keep having them…”

Alfred’s hands gently stroked Arthur’s head and back as the American slowly rocked them back and  forth as he started to gently hum . 

“...it seems forever since I started having these...dreams…” Arthur mumbled half asleep.

Alfred’s quiet humming lulled Arthur into a state of half wakefulness. He opened his eyes every now and again. Their room slowly becoming more and more dim as the shadows expanded from the corners. The harder Arthur tried to look the hazier his vision became. Shapes and figures formed before his eyes, but Alfred’s warmth and the strangely soothing song was too strong for Arthur to resist. He shut his eyes trusting Alfred to protect him as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

“What’s this?”

Arthur eyed the box skeptically.

“A nightlight.” Alfred grinned. 

Arthur scoffed and looked back at his research. “I told you I’m not a child.”

Alfred torn open the box and it pulled out. “I think it’ll be better for you to wake up in a somewhat lit room than complete darkness.” Alfred placed it on the table in front of Arthur.

“And you’re the expert here?” Arthur grumbled ignoring the light which was shaped like some sort of bunny with wings.

“Well…” Alfred folded his arms and leaned against the kitchen counter smiling down at Arthur. “You do wake up muttering about the darkness or something. I figured waking up from a bad dream is scary enough without having to deal with being disoriented in a dark room.”

“Hmm.” Arthur pointedly ignored Alfred as he read about the Banshees.

“You’re too stubborn.” Alfred huffed and grabbed the nightlight before walking away.

“Where are you going?” Arthur called after his husband.

“To put it in the bedroom.” Alfred called back already walking up the stairs.

“There’s really no need.” Arthur muttered as he closed the Wiki tab.   

* * *

 

There was shouting. A rapid fire of bullets and screams. Arthur walked slowly, blindly down a dark hall. His boots clicked on the metal floor with each hesitant step. Careful not to trip or step on something in the darkness.

A red emergency light briefly lit up the empty hallway showing a bend just ahead.

_ ‘Warning. Main system offline.’ _

Arthur creeped slowly down the hallway, pressing his body against the metal wall. 

The red light turned off and Arthur’s breathing speed up. It seemed too loud in his ears and he tried to slow his breathing so the sounds weren’t so loud. He continued to inch along the wall, the cool metal, a stark contrast against his too hot and sweaty skin.

The red light lit up the hallway again.

_ ‘Warning. Main system offline.’ _

And Arthur found himself closer to the bend than he anticipated. Swallowing hard he slowly straining his neck and looked around the corner just as the light turned off.

Arthur wildly stared into the darkness. He thought he saw the shadows move, but no matter how much he strained his eyes to focus on...anything...he just couldn’t see.

The hallways was suddenly filled with a filtered red light. 

_ ‘Warning. Main system offline.’ _

Arthur gasped and stepped back, placing his hands over his mouth to not let the scream out. He didn’t know what he saw, but he knew sooner rather than later the thing will see him.

The light turned off and Arthur’s heart thundered in his chest. He pushed away from the wall and stumbled back down the hall from where he came.

“ohgodohgodohgod’

Arthur muttered under his breath, his mouth going dry, trying not to think about the dark shape sitting on top of the body of a man seemingly drinking his blood. The petrified dead eyes of the man that pleaded with Arthur to help him kept following Arthur around. 

He choked. An anguished gasp left his mouth as his legs gave out and he fell down in the middle of the dark hallway as the disgusting slurping and bone crushing sounds reached him just down the hall beyond the corner. 

* * *

 

Arthur rubbed his eyes as he read over his notes, but the words kept getting blurred and jumbled causing Arthur to keep trying to read and re-read them over and over again. 

Alfred was cooking breakfast and humming that tune. The now normally soothing sound, was a painful distraction that was grinding Arthur’s already frayed nerves. 

“Would you stop that!” Arthur finally snapped, slamming the top of his laptop shut in irritation.

“Somebody woke up grumpy.” Alfred said evenly as he flipped a pancake timing the second side so it wouldn’t burn.

Arthur signed and rubbed his temples. “I kept waking up throughout the night having the same dream over and over again.”

Alfred looked back and Arthur in sympathy. “Wanna tell me about it?”

Arthur huffed and leaned back in the chair staring at the ceiling his eyes weary. 

“I...I don’t know. Like something was chasing me?”

“Maybe it just wanted to say hi.” Alfred smiled as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of Arthur. 

Arthur glared at his husband in irritation. 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Alfred apologies quickly. “I know this is serious. Now come on, tell me about it.” 

Thinking back on the night Arthur tried to describe his terror without sounding like a child. “It’s like…I keep seeing this thing and I know it’s dangerous, but I can’t seem to get away.” Arthur picked up his knife and spread butter all over the pancakes, then taking a fork and using it to cut them into pieces. “I get away but...but I know it catches me every time.”

He stared at his food thinking back on the dream.

“Maybe I should see a professional?” He finally said. 

“Come on now, really? A shrink?” Alfred half laughed, but Arthur’s sharp glare had him apologize again. “Alright, alright." Alfred agreed as he poured chocolate syrup over his batch. "If you think it's necessary, but maybe google the symptoms first? You know, you can cure anything now with the Internet.”

Not really impressed with that answer Arthur bit into his food. Still he didn’t really want to deal with the hassle of making appointments and going out of his busy day to talk to someone about the silly dreams he’s having. Maybe Alfred was right and he just needed to look into it himself. After all, he loves research.

* * *

 

Arthur screamed in pain as his leg was crushed. Tears streamed down his face his hands scraping along the metal floors, his nails bloodied. 

A hot breath puffed on the back on his neck and Arthur knew that this was the end. He was half twisted, eyes wide open, and stared at the dark shadow that loomed over him, its drool leaking from somewhere in its formless body.

For a moment Arthur thought he heard singing. Then sharp talons flew out of the dark form piercing his chest. He watched in horror as the thing’s talons cut his chest open and warm blood gushed out from the wound.

Arthur jumped up in his bed and gasped for breath, choking on it. He clawed at his chest trying to feel the wounds, but found nothing. After a moment he calmed down and got up on shaky legs. The nightlight, that Alfred installed earlier, gently illuminating the room red, keeping the dark shadows away.

Arthur stumbled to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. The cold water woke him up just a bit, but the imaginary cuts on his chest stun with a phantom pain. He looked up and stared at his bloodshot eyes for a while before using the toilet. 

Making his way downstairs, Arthur slowly crept through the dark house. He poured water into the coffee machine ready to start the morning brew knowing he wouldn’t sleep till the light came up. As he watched the machine, something caught his eye in the corner of the room. Turning around Arthur walked over to the pantry closet and grasped the handle. He actually stopped breathing as he slowly opened the door. Peering into the darkness Arthur chuckled in amusement at his own paranoid mind. There was nothing but cans of food in the closet as there should be.

He closed the door and turned around, the smell of coffee filling the kitchen, and froze as the tall shadow loomed over him. Opening his mouth to scream Arthur choked on his blood instead as those shard talons pierced his chest once more tearing his flesh open.

Arthur jumped up in his bed and gasped for breath, choking on it. He clawed at his chest trying to feel the wounds but found nothing. He wildly looked around the dimly lit room. The reddish hue from the nightlight drove the shadows away from the bed, but concentrated them in the farthest corners of the bedroom.

This time Arthur didn’t go to the bathroom or downstair. He laid under the covers with a snoring Alfred beside him wide awake staring at shadows in the corner.  

* * *

 

“I know it's past the deadline, but it's just not ready yet.” Arthur was pacing back and  forth from the living room to the kitchen.

He was on the phone with his agent for over an hour and she still couldn’t get it through her thick skull that Arthur's book wasn't ready.

“I know what was in the contract. I actually read it before signing it.” Arthur bit back a curse and turned to the front door when he heard the bolt lock turn.

Alfred came in with a doughnut hanging out from his mouth.

Arthur waved and mouthed ‘work’ to him before turning and walking back to the living room. “Well then find another author, I don't give a shit what you people want!” Arthur finally yelled back into his phone in frustration.

His head was pounding from the argument and the lack of sleep.

Then his phone was suddenly grabbed right out of his hand and Arthur yelped out as he watched Alfred hung up his call.

“Hey!” Arthur yelled and grabbed his phone back. “I was working!” He hissed pulling up the contact for his agent again.

“Really? It sounded more like bantering than anything productive.” Alfred said cheerfully as he took a bite of his doughnut.

“It's part of the work process.” Arthur grumbled. “We can't all have cushy office jobs.” 

His phone was grabbed again.

“Stop that!” Arthur yelled again, but got a box of doughnuts showed in his face instead.

“Come on,” Alfred grinned and moved the box of sweets in front of Arthur. “It's after five, you can have your argument tomorrow during work hours. Right now I want to spend time with you.”

Alfred grinned at him and winked, and all the fight went right out of Arthur. Half reluctantly he picked up a mint flavoured treat and took a bite. The double fudge and mint icing instantly lifting his mood. “Fine. Whatever just give me my phone back.” 

“Ah, ah. Where's my ‘honey welcome home I missed you all day’ kiss?” The American’s grin widened.

Arthur huffed and leaned in to kiss Alfred's chocolate stained lips. He pulled back running his hands over Alfred's firm chest hidden beneath his suit. “Welcome home, honey.” He echoed. “Happy?”

“Hmm…” Alfred's eyes flashed with something that startled Arthur. He suddenly couldn't breathe as he watched Alfred's lips move but no sound coming from them.

A muffled tone deaf noise settled in his ears as his gaze flickered between Alfred's moving lips and glowing blue eyes.

“-almost.” The sound came back on suddenly like cold water pouring over him.

Arthur was grabbed and twisted. Terrified Arthur yelped and clung to the nearest thing which was Alfred, but the moment his husband’s lips pressed against his with an insistent tongue seeking entrance Arthur relaxed.

He opened his mouth and allowed Alfred to map him out with his tongue before eagerly rubbing his own against Alfred’s. 

They pulled for breath, snickering. 

“Don't you dare drop me.” Arthur grinned as he clung to Alfred who had tilted him in a classic hold with all the frill of Hollywood.

“I wouldn't dare, darling.” Alfred pulled Arthur upright and pushed him down in the couch.

“I've been craving your sweet lips all day, baby.” 

“I think you had enough sugar, love.” Arthur taunted with a smirk, but grabbed Alfred's tie to pull his husband down into a kiss.

Alfred's fingers worked on Arthur's button down shirt as Arthur palmed at Alfred's erection through his pants.

Alfred moaned into Arthur's mouth and kissed down the Brit’s neck leaving trails of hickey marks. He pushed the shirt down Arthur's shoulders and grabbed his legs pulling the Brit down on the couch a bit.

“I wanna suck you and then eat you out.” 

Arthur's erection throbbed I'm his pants as Alfred worked on removing them.

“Greedy.” Arthur moaned with relief when his cock sprung free.

“For you? Always." Alfred grinned before taking the red cock into his mouth. It was impatient and messy as Alfred always tended to be overeager. Precum mixed with saliva trailed down to Arthur's balls and onto the couch.

His cock pushing against the back of Alfred's throat had Arthur arching off the couch pressing Alfred down with his hand. 

Alfred pulled off and wiped at his mouth with his sleeve. 

“Scooch down a bit, babe.”

When Arthur did so, Alfred spread his legs wider before nuzzling against Arthur's balls then licking his way to Arthur's entrance.

“Oh god…” Arthur closed his eyes as pleasure raced  through his veins. Alfred's tongue thrusted into him licking inside and then around the outside. Eventually his fingers joined in the mess thrusting in and scissoring his entrance open.

“Fuck!” Arthur's cock strained, leaking precum down its length. “Come on already! Alfred!”

Alfred pulled back keeping his fingers inside thrusting them in deeper against Arthur's prostate. 

“This what you want, sugar?” He pressed harder again getting a scream from Arthur.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Arthur chanted his face as red as his cock.

“Gotta ask me nicely. You know what I want to hear.” Alfred leaned in and licked inside Arthur’s ear as he gently teased that spot inside of his boyfriend. “Come on, darling.”

“Alfred…” Arthur panted as he opened his eyes. “I need you love. Only you...please! I want you to fuck me proper.”

“As you wish.” Alfred whispered into his ears with a grin. He kissed Arthur again distracting him as he pulled his fingers away to unzip his pants. Pulling his cock out Alfred tugged at it a few times before pressing it against Arthur's hole. 

Arthur bit his lip hard just as Alfred thrusted inside in one go and Arthur was screaming and clawing at Alfred's back pulling at the jacket.

“Scream louder for me baby.” Alfred set a fast and hard pace pushing against Arthur's prostate with his cock. “Tell me how good you feel.”

Arthur closed his eyes and half moaned half screamed. “More!”

“Now who's greedy.” Alfred laughed and tilted his hips to hit the prostate full on.

“Oh god! Alfred! Alfred! Al!” Arthur chanted seeing stars. He moved his hips down to meet Alfred's thrusts each time and squeezed his walls around the large cock.

Alfred panted as he looked down at Arthur's face, sweat dripping down from his chin to Arthur's chest as his hand wrapped around Arthur's cock.

“Al! I'm…” Arthur opened his eyes and arched back as he came.

Alfred watched Arthur's face as he slowed his pace but thrusted in even deeper. A few more thrusts and he leaned over Arthur's panting body and braced a hand against the back of the couch as he finally stilled and came deep inside his partner. His cock pulsed as it ejaculated then after a moment started to shrink and Alfred pulled out.

He clumsily rolled over Arthur and collapsed on the couch against the Brit.

They sat regaining their breath for a while. Then Alfred stretched and draped an arm around the back of the couch to knead Arthur's neck.

“Now that was a grand welcome.” Alfred yawned with fatigue and satisfaction.

“Don't expect this everyday.” Arthur grumbles good naturally. He gave Alfred a look over. The now ruined suit still clung to his body. “You ruined it.” 

“What?” Alfred looked down following Arthur’s gaze. “Oh well.” He grinned, “you were just too sweet to resist.” 

Alfred leaned down and reached for the box of doughnuts.

“Really?” Arthur frowned. 

“What? Sex makes me hungry.” Alfred said licking around his fingers on a jelly doughnut after taking a bite. He offered the half to Arthur, his eyes narrowed in arousal as Arthur leaned in to take a bite licking around Alfred's fingers.

Arthur chewed and glanced up at Alfred through hooded eyes. “What? You're not the only one hungry.”

The sunlight dimmed in the living room making Alfred's eyes seem to glow brighter. “You want seconds, darling?” The American grinned.

Arthur jumped up and backed away playfully swinging his hips as he walked towards the stairs. “Only if you get rid of that suit, love.”

Alfred was already up and pulling his jacket off with the shirt's buttons flying and scattered across the living room floor.

Arthur ran up the stairs laughing as Alfred followed after him.

“Ready or not here I come!”

* * *

 

It was chasing him. It tasted his blood and now it wanted more.

Arthur's panted as he almost slipped running around the corner. He hit one of the metal walls hard, but managed to push himself off the wall and keep running. 

The blood gushing from his forehead run into his left eye, but he only wiped it off with his dirty sleeve and kept running. 

_ ‘Warning. Main system offline.’ _

The red light turned on and off in steady, predictable intervals. Each time the hallways turned dark Arthur had go fight the panic and blindly run ahead praying that he wouldn't hit any walls or worse run straight into that thing.

_ ‘Warning. Main system offline.’ _

The light flooded the hallway again and Arthur saw a door on the right side of the wall.

He skidded to a halt before it, almost tripping over his feet. Straightening up Arthur hit his hands against the metal door several times.

“Come on. Come on. Damn it! Open!”

His hands stung where they hit the door and Arthur helplessly looked down the hall from where the monster was leisurely tracking him.

The humming echoes gently in the empty hallways followed by a steady clicking of its sharp talons scraping against the metal with each step the monster took. 

Arthur's heart shank as he momentarily lost his vision as the lights turned off.

In the darkness he could hear his rapidly beating heart and his panicked breathing. He tried to suppress it but that only fueled his fear. 

_ ‘Warning. Main system offline.’ _

His fingers scrapped against a number pad just as the lights came on.

**_~Found you~_ **

Arthur screamed.

* * *

 

“Shhh it's okay. Arthur. Wake up!”

Arthur jerked and hit away the thing that was attacking him.

“Ouch! Hey now…”

Panting and covered in sweat Arthur wasn't sure where he was. The lingering panic had his body tense, as adrenaline pumped through his veins.

A hand touched his shoulder and Arthur flinched away.

“You're okay. It's just a dream.” Alfred's calming voice slowly brought him back and Arthur finally turned to look at his husband.

“You're okay, baby. Everything is fine now. Come ‘ere.” Alfred brought Arthur into an embrace and Arthur slowly relaxed.

“I don’t know why I'm having these dreams.” Arthur finally said after the two laid silently pressed together in a familiar embrace.

“It's okay. It'll pass soon.” Alfred murmured into his hair and Arthur pressed further into his husband’s embrace breathing in Alfred's smell. 

“Did I hit you?” He asked.

“Nothing to worry about, darling.” Alfred ran his hand up and down Arthur’s back in comfort.

“I'm sorry.” Arthur mumbled into Alfred's chest his head foggy with sleep exhaustion.

“It's okay. Just sleep now.” Alfred whispered.

The last thing Arthur remembered was Alfred's humming and the gentle red glow from the nightlight.

* * *

 

“What is that? “

Alfred looked up from the steaming cooking pot.

“I told you I'm making pasta.” Alfred replied.

“No no. What are you humming. You've been doing it for days now.”

“Oh…” Alfred grinned and turned back to stir the noodles. “It's just a song I heard. It's been stuck in my head for awhile. Does it bother you?” 

“No.” Arthur said as he looked back at his draft. “Just curious.” The blank page was mocking him.

He's been trying to solve this part for a while now, but no matter what he tries it just wasn't working somehow.

“I wish this story would just write itself.”

Alfred laughed. “Where the fun in that?” He smiled at Arthur before walking to the wine rack. “Red?”

The red light flashed before Arthur's eyes momentarily disorienting him.

_ ‘Warning. Main system offline.’ _

“What?” Arthur looked up startled blinking away the after image. 

“Red wine or white?” Alfred held out two bottles for Arthur to choose.

“Oh.” Arthur suddenly felt self-conscious. His nightmares never interfered when he was awake. He stared back at Alfred momentarily dumbfounded.

“Arthur?” Alfred set the bottles down and walked to his husband placing a hand against his forehead.

“No fever.” Alfred said after a moment.

Arthur brushed his hand away. 

“I'm fine. I'm fine.” He muttered turning back to his computer. “Red. Go with the red.”

Alfred watched Arthur silently for a moment before sighing and walking back to get the red wine.

He rummaged through the drawers finding a cork opener. Taking it and screwing it into the cork Alfred started to sing to himself. 

~You won't find a girl in this damn world. That will compare with me. ~

The now familiar tune eased Arthur's nerves as he listened to Alfred's singing. His gentle voice almost lulling him to sleep.

~And the wind did howl and the wind did blow- shit shit shit!”

Arthur jerked up from his seat as he watched Alfred ran to the pot boiling over.

“Need help?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just get the strainer. Guess pasta will be a little overdone.” Alfred laughed as he took the lid and turned the element off. “Sorry.”

“It's fine.” Arthur said as he rummaged through the cupboards.

“The top on the left.” Alfred said and Arthur reached up to grab the strainer.

Together they drained the water leaving the slightly overcooked pasta in the pot. 

“Just pour the sauce over it and we'll wash it down with the wine.” Arthur grinned at Alfred who laughed in response.

“Sound good to me!” Alfred winked.

* * *

 

Clutching the gun in his hand Arthur crouched behind some overturned crates. His bloodied hands shook with fear. 

The humming has morphed into singing the longer Arthur ran. The monster’s voice echoed off the walls in a mocking tone.

**_~Lie there lie there little Henry Lee Till the flesh drops from your bones~_ **

The light turned off.

It pierced one of its talons into the wall and let it scratch a long line after it as it leisurely walked down the hall. 

Sitting in the dark, Arthur's heart raced listening to the monster come closer.

**_~For the girl you have in that merry greenland~_ **

The red light filtered through the hallways again.

_ ‘Warning. Main system offline.’ _

Arthur gulped and brought his gun closer as the sounds were coming even closer to him.

**_~Can wait forever for you to come home~_ **

The light turned off.

It stopped. 

Arthur drew in a breath and stilled, finger on trigger ready to fire, listening to the sounds in the dark.

Breathing...

Breathing...

Breathing…

_ ‘Warning. Main system offline.’ _

The light turned on and Arthur fired at the talons rushing at him.

The light turned off.

* * *

 

“I feel like I'm having a breakdown.” Arthur muttered an arm draped over his eyes as Alfred rubbed circles into his stomach.

“You're overthinking it. It's just a dream.” He said with a smile.

“Easy for you to say. You're not the one having them.” Arthur muttered and peaked from under his arm to glare at his husband.

“I can't remember the last time I got a decent night of sleep.” He hid under his arm again. Maybe I should see a shrink and get tested or something.

Alfred hand stilled on his stomach.

Arthur peaked out from under his arm again. “What?”

Alfred was watching him with a serious face. “It's really that bad already?”

“You haven't noticed?” Arthur crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. “Who is it that sleeps next to me every night? Huh?”

“Sorry, sorry.” Alfred smiled down at Arthur and placed his hand over Arthur's arms rubbing them. “I know these dreams are seriously messing with your sleep, but you gotta remember they’re just dreams. It's not real. Here with me. This is real. And no matter how bad the dreams are you'll wake up and I'll be here, always.”

Alfred's smile grew his eyes shining with adoration. Arthur blushed and tentatively smiled back.

“Ever the romantic” He gently said and reached out to rub Alfred’s cheek in affection.

A sudden image of the monster's horrid face flashed before him and Arthur was staring into its cold blue eyes as drool was leaking over Arthur’s face.

Then he blinked again and Alfred’s warm laughing face was grinning down at him.

“Of course, darling. We’ll be here together forever. I’m so happy you decided to stay.”

Then something clicked in his brain and Arthur pushed up to sit on the couch so he could look at Alfred at eye level. 

“I was a starfleet captain.” Arthur stated.

Alfred's smile twitched at the corners his eyes widened. “Yes?”

Arthur stated at Alfred, alarm bells suddenly ringing at the back of his mind.

“We had a fight.” Arthur closed his eyes and rubbed a hand through his hair feeling a migraine coming on.

Some images, like distant memories slowly surfaced from the bottom of some watery depth to the forefront of his mind. Alfred yelling at him, while he also argued back. Dishes were broken. Clothes thrown around their house as if a tornado came through.

“You didn’t want me to leave.”

Arthur groaned at the pain in his head.

He remembered looking out into the crowd of people searching for Alfred but unable to find him.

Arthur groaned and stood up, pacing back and forth the length of their living room as the ringing became louder and louder. He stopped in front of the window. The light coming in too bright to see between the slats of the ****blinds.

Then he turned and looked at Alfred at a loss not knowing what to do. 

Alfred’s bright blue eyed followed Arthur's every move but were just as lost and unhelpful as Arthur felt.

After a moment of staring at one another Alfred stood up and walked to Arthur taking his hands in his. 

“Hey now.” Alfred caught Arthur's eyes and held his gaze. 

Arthur felt his breath and heart racing like he was hyperventilating.

“You're obviously exhausted.” Alfred said and squeezed his hands. “You haven't slept in a long time so your memory’s a little wonky.” Alfred leaned in a kissed Arthur's forehead. “We did have a fight. It was a messy one.” Alfred smiled and squeezed their hands again and Arthur staring into Alfred’s reassuring eyes squeezed back. 

“I didn’t want you to leave. I love you so much and not being able to see you everyday. I just...I got selfish. But you agreed to stay. After the fight you agreed to stay with me, Arthur, and I love you forever for that.”

Arthur nodded along with Alfred's words seeing the memory clear as day. He was looking for Alfred in the crowd not seeing his husband at first, but then Alfred pushed through the people to the front where Arthur was and he cried and begged for Arthur to stay right there in front of everyone. And Arthur did stay. He resigned his post there and then.

“I remember.” Arthur said after awhile, and Alfred pulled Arthur into a hug with relief. 

Returning the hug Arthur nuzzled into Alfred’s warmth feeling the love his husband had for him. “I’d be a fool to leave you.” He said quietly, his migraine was slowly going away and the weariness from the panic attack he just had made Arthur sleepy. 

Alfred pulled Arthur’s face up close and kissed him firmly and Arthur pressed back eagerly, as if to make sure that he's real. 

“Sorry.” Arthur said when they pulled a part. “I'm not sure what came over me.”

“No. It’s okay, Arthur. Of course it's not your fault.” Alfred kissed Arthur again and lead him back to the couch. “Maybe seeing a shrink will help you through this?”

Arthur nodded allowing Alfred to lead them back to the couch. “I think so,” he yawned unable to keep awake much longer. “I can't keep living like this...I feel like reality is slipping away from me...” His eyes kept closing in exhaustion. 

“I know.” Alfred tightened his hold on Arthur. “How about you go turn in early tonight I'll stay and clean up.

“Yeah.” Arthur stiffened another yawn. “I think that's good. Maybe I'll be too exhausted to dream this time. Good night love.”

Alfred smiled and kissed his husband before watching him go upstairs.

“Sleep tight, darling.”

* * *

 

He woke up in the middle of the night unable to move. Alfred was laying next to him deep in sleep, snoring. But Arthur's attention was not on Alfred, but on the black thing crouching over him.

The soft red light illuminated it's black mass of toned muscle, contrasting against the sharp white teeth from which saliva drooled and dropped onto his face. It raised it's clawed hand and gently grazed Arthur's cheek drawing blood.

A scream formed inside of Arthur, but his voice wouldn't come. In fact his whole body was paralyzed. Panic grew by the minute, as the thing brought it's talons to its face to lick at Arthur’s blood. It's shadowy tentacles forming out of its back in excitement as it tasted the blood.

‘Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!’

Arthur tried to turn to see Alfred to scream for him, but his husband was sound asleep and turned away. He s trained his muscles to move, to do anything, but they seem to only stiff up and resist him further.

The talons came down and Arthur closed his eyes shut in terror.

**_~She leaned herself against a fence_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Just for a kiss or two~_ **

The thing purred as its sharp claws running down Arthur's face scraping against his skin lightly.   
****

**_~And with a little pen-knife held in her hand_ ** **_  
_ ** **_She plugged him through and through~_ **

Arthur's eyes flew open seeing the thing lean in and brush it's slimy and bumpy tongue over the cuts leaving the painful stinging from the saliva.

‘Move. Move. Move.’ He wiggled his toes feeling them regaining motion, the numbness slowly ebbing away.

‘Move.’ It's talons were raised high above the sharp points hovering directly over Arthur's head. 

‘Move! Come on! Move!’

The claw came down and Arthur's legs regained their strength. He kicked the thing out of the way and rolled out of the bed with the blankets.

The thing hit the wall and hissed in anger.

“Alfred!” Arthur pulled on the blankets to yank his sleeping husband down, but when the body turned Arthur froze not understanding what he was looking at.

Alfred face was cracked. Pieces of his face where missing and his body was hollow inside.

**_“Arthur”_ ** The monsters hissed.  **_“Go back to sleep darling”_ **

It's blue eyes gleamed and Arthur didn't think anymore he just ran.

Slamming the bedroom door shut Arthur knew it wouldn't hold the thing back. Not even slow it down, but it did buy him some time running down the stairs. 

He heart it ram through the bedroom door and puncture holes in the walls of the staircase.

It's long talons reaching out to grab Arthur, missing him just as he jumped and fell onto the floor from the stairs. 

It crashed into the couch as Arthur scrambled to his feet running towards the kitchen.

**_“It's time to go back to sleep Arthur”_ ** It roared and threw the couch across the room smashing it to pieces. 

Arthur grabbed the nearest thing he could which turned out to be an iron cast that Alfred left out and swung it at the monster’s face with all his strength.

It staggered back and Arthur momentarily was proud to see he nicked it, one of the thing’s teeth cracked from the blow. But, his victory was short lived as it turned and growled at him.

Dropping the pan Arthur did the only thing he could. He ran for the front door.

* * *

 

“Can you tell us what happened after you regained consciousness, Captain Kirkland?”

Arthur picked at his fingernails, pulling the skin off around the nails.

“I…” He bit his lip not looking up.

“Please louder Captain Kirkland.”

Arthur looked up at the three transparent screens with his superiors' faces on it. 

“If I may.” His doctor stood up from her place on the right of Arthur. “Captain Kirkland suffered severe trauma and the recollection of these events is very difficult for him.”

“Of course. We are aware of the circumstances. Please, Captain, when you are ready.” The woman in the right screen nodded at him.

Arthur looked to his shaking hands again and stilled them. He looked up at the panel.

Opening his mouth and closing it as memories of blood and carnage floated to the surface. 

“We...we came upon a stranded ship asking for assistance...in the subspace of the galactic waste, just past the borders of the federation.” Arthur was proud that his voice came out strong.

“Yes. Yes. We got that.” A man's voice in the left screen was impatient and Arthur saw his doctor frowning at the action. 

Arthur clamped his hands together again to stop them from shaking.

“Of course sir.” He muttered and licked his lips. “After the mechanics found something in the engine room…” Arthur choked. “After it started to attack us...After we fought against it…oh god Francis....”

Arthur choked a sob. As he stared at the surveillance footage again as it played over and over on the bridge’s main middle screen. 

“I didn't know what was real or not.” Arthur watched himself on the screen running through the hallways. “I didn't know I was shooting at them. I thought it was…”

Arthur watched himself fire his gun. Francis’s body laid on the floor amidst the rest of his dead crew as Arthur walked over him as if he didn’t just murder them all in cold blood.

“When...when I came to...it had me in a cocoon of sorts...feeding off of me...I…”

Arthur broke down sobbing.

The room was quiet with nothing but Arthur’s cries echoing off the metal walls. 

“Captain Kirkland.” The woman on the right screen began. “Obviously this was a tragic accident. The maere feeds on fear, but keeps you alive and comatose by conjuring your happiest memories or desires. Given that it took on a shape of your husband to keep you in a this state, you had no way of knowing what was dream or reality.”

Arthur choked at the mention of Alfred. It look his form and morphed him into a sick version of his beloved, feeding off of Arthur’s fantasy and desire. And he didn’t even notice.

“We are sending you back to earth to receive proper medical treatment and, till further notice, you are relieved from your naval duties. Please, get well soon Captain Kirkland.”

Arthur nodded as the three screens disappeared, and his doctor came up to lead him away back to the ship’s infirmary. 

* * *

 

Arthur stared at his reflection. 

Blond hair. Green eyes. Not bad.

He twisted a strand between his fingers. A bit dry but nothing a few good hair products can’t fix. And earth will have plenty of those.

“Can I get you anything Mr. Kirkland?” 

“Just some coffee please.” Arthur smiled up at the flight attendant. 

First class back to earth. Not bad. 

Bursting out of the dream world and into reality was a violent affair. The door wasn't so much as a physical door, but one that separated his unconscious and conscious worlds. The ship was stranded in the subspace for weeks when the attack happened and turned the crew on one another before leaving the toughest survivor as a feeding incubator. The memories were still there, but soon they will disappear. He will disappear.

“He's your coffee, sir. Enjoy.”

“Ah, thank you.” Arthur smiled, his British accent rolling easily off his tongue. He grabbed the cup and placed four teaspoons of sugar and topped it off with milk turning the black coffee a light beige. The song came naturally to him as it always did when he finally felt full.

**_~Come take him by his lilly-white hands. Come take him by his feet~_ **

Taking a sip Arthur smiled and looked out of the window as space dust and asteroids flew by taking him closer and closer to earth. This fullness wouldn’t last and soon he’ll need to feed again.   
****

**_~And throw him in this deep deep well Which is more than one hundred feet~_ **

Arthur grinned, his eyes glowing, as he tapped his index finger against the armrest in time with his song. Finding this Alfred surely wouldn't be hard and by the time he’s on earth he’ll need a new vessel anyways.

**_~And the wind did howl and the wind did blow_ ** ****__  
**_La la la la la_ ** ****__  
**_La la la la lee_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_A little bird lit down on Henry Lee ~_

Oh he's going to have so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born from listening to this song "Henry Lee" by Nick Cave and PJ Harvey one too many times and my own experience with sleep paralysis that lead to the research of various folklore about the subject. I thought that the song complimented the nightmare figure and decided to combine the two.
> 
> The nightmare in this au is a mix between a maere and a siren (hence the song) 
> 
> Anyways, hope this didn't turn out too horribly since I don't have much experience in writing horror stories (does this counts as horror?) Please let me know what you think^^


End file.
